1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a manufacturing method of a packaging structure, and particularly relates to a manufacturing method of a packaging structure including a conductive frame.
2. Description of Related Art
Through the development of science and technology, in order to meet the market requirements of being light-weighted, thin, compact and small, the size of semiconductor devices gradually decreases, and the distance between semiconductor devices also becomes shorter and shorter. However, a semiconductor device may be easily influenced by electromagnetic waves generated by an adjacent semiconductor device, and is thus unable to function correctly. Such influence is particularly significant in small-sized semiconductor devices.
In the conventional packaging structure, a metal casing is commonly disposed in a packaging structure to reduce electromagnetic interference (EMI) received by a semiconductor device. However, it is complicated to manufacture a packaging structure having a metal casing, and the size of such packaging structure is greater. Thus, it requires additional work provide a more desirable packaging structure.